1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a search and rescue training simulator and method.
2. Related Art
Preparing rescue crews for real life rescue missions requires training which may be difficult and costly. Therefore there is a need to provide an easy low cost way for preparing rescue crews for real life rescue missions.